sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Rena Peters
Name: Rena Peters Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Ballet, Math, Chess Appearance: Standing at 5’5 and weighing 135 pounds, Rena is average beyond belief. A pale brunette with long, slender legs, a short torso, and a flat chest, she finds that her only interesting feature is her eyes; ice blue and piercing, they bare her soul out to the world. Her hair is usually topped in a bun or ponytail, due to her extreme hatred of having hair in her face. Rena has a strangely sharp face, with high cheekbones, an extremely pointed nose, and a high forehead. Her face is often bare of makeup, save for sheer lipgloss. She can always be seen wearing a golden locket given to her by her older sister, which has a picture of them inside. Other than that, she wears no jewelry. She is extremely critical of her appearance, often seeing blemishes or marks where there are none. She sports a small scar over her left eye, from stitches she received as a child after falling face first into a sandbox. She can usually be seen wearing long skirts and plain shirts, but does wear jeans on occasion. Rena is extremely disapproving of her “normal” appearance, and has stated that she wishes to chop her hair off and die it pink, however has not yet exhibited the courage to do so. Biography: The third of five children, Rena is hard to differentiate from her siblings. Her closest relationship would be to her eldest sister, Clara, who helped Rena throughout her life. Due to being the middle child, she was often pushed aside by her other siblings, and Clara often came to Rena's defense. Clara also taught Rena chess, and pushed her towards achieving her own goals and dreams instead of her parents wishes. Her parents are Amy and Thomas Peters, both lawyers. Rena herself has been pushed towards a track of law by her parents, but personally finds the study of law boring. After much urging from Clara, Rena decided to find something outside of law to pursue. At the age of ten, Rena discovered her love for ballet, and began daily classes. She advanced quickly, and after five years made it onto toe shoes. A skilled dancer, she is absolutely elegant in toe shoes, and one of the star dancers in her class. This hobby has given her spectacular posture, balance, and grace, making her movements very fluid and beautiful. Rena has lived a relatively normal life, with little to no death in it. However, she is incredibly squeamish and detests the sight of blood. Although not devout, she was raised Catholic, and disapproves of violence. At the age of three, she tripped headfirst into a sandbox leaving a permanent scar just above her left eye. Though not noticeable at first glance, Rena hates the scar, and blames her older brother for pushing her into the sandbox. Rena often finds herself distanced from her family, for a multitude of reasons. Growing up, Rena's parents were often distant and work-focused, leaving Rena to practically be raised by Clara. Her parents were also rather tough, not agreeing with the idea of babying children. Rena was much smaller than Clara, and this left her open for the taunting of her brothers, Jake (Older) and Ryan (younger). Clara often got Rena out of these fights, forming a strong bond with her sister. Clara also introduced Rena into her love of chess. A skilled chess player, she knows a lot about tactics and strategy. Her mind works great with calculations and problems, making her an excellent math student. She loves the idea of solving things, and uses common sense and logic constantly in her daily life. However, outside of math she does not excel in any subject. She maintains a solid B in most of her classes, save history, which simply bores her beyond caring. Rena has a bizarre amount of self-loathing, due to her constant need to be unique. She sees blemishes and marks where there are none, and despises everything about her body. Despite being of normal height, she’ll often call herself short, and she sees her elegant long legs as lanky and unflattering. This self-hatred is spawned from the constant critical eyes of her parents, who often press for perfection in Rena. She also often compares herself to her family and finds herself homely in comparison. She is also not a very social person (though she tries), and blames this on her appearance rather than her personality. Rena is not afraid of much (save blood), and finds many common fears (such as bugs, spiders, and clowns) absolutely ridiculous. Although she would never admit it to anyone (least of all herself) she is terrified of dying. Due to her wish to be different, she often finds herself attempting to say unique and interesting things during conversations. However, she often steps over her own feet, making a fool of herself. While some may find her lack of social skills funny, others may quickly find her personality grating. This major lack of social skills has left her on the outsides of social life at Bayview. She also has a tendency to talk a lot when she’s nervous, further making a fool of herself. Despite her social downfalls, she is genuinely a nice person, and will often try and be nice to everybody. Advantages: Her chess abilities could come in handy in game where the main goal is to survive. Her knowledge of tactics and strategy could very well make up for her lack of physical force, and providing she is able to overcome her somewhat grating personality traits, she could be an asset to an alliance (though she is unlikely to take a leadership position). Her problem solving and logical nature could also serve greatly in helping her outwit her competition, instead of using violence. She is also in shape and has high stamina due to her dancing, which could help her outlast some competition. Disadvantages: Her somewhat grating personality could distance her from allies, and could even make her a target for people who she annoys. Her ultimate disadvantage is her hate of blood. In a game where people drop like flies, she’s certain to see a lot of it, and keeping herself calm and steady may prove to be difficult. There’s also the fact that she could find herself forced into a violent situation, where she is unable or unwilling to get herself out of it, due to this phobia. She also has no training besides dancing, and would almost certainly find difficultly defending herself. Designated Number: Female student no. 114 --- Designated Weapon: Shillelagh Conclusion: Hmm... a fear of blood will be a big problem indeed. G114's going to have to think awfully quickly to get out of tough spots, especially with a weapon poorly-suited to her aptitudes. Still, she's a smart one, so maybe she'll go somewhere. That fear, though... I expect we'll be seeing more of her freaking out than anything else. And what happens when the blood's coming from her? The above biography is as written by CaseyNuge. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: CaseyNuge Kills: None Killed By: Alex White Collected Weapons: Shillelagh (assigned weapon) Allies: '''Raine Schwarz, Ridley Landon, Garry Villette, Sunil Savarkar '''Enemies: Alexander Seymour, Dustin Royal, Alex White Mid-game Evaluation: '''Rena awoke in the Costal Woods, quickly discovering her weapon. Almost immediatly after, she heard Ericka Bradley and Alexander Seymour, neither of whom she could see from her current position. Alex quickly fabricated a story about being stuck in the weeds, and Ericka told Rena to go and help him. Rena, though relectuant, eventually went to go find Alex, accidentally bumbling right into his trap. Alex attacked the girl, who found herself begging for her life. Alex, seemingly moved by this, told Rena his plan to get Ericka's gun. Once again, Rena found herself cooperating against her wishes. However, a sudden noise caused Ericka to fire into the open. The bullet grazed Rena's leg, and Rena flipped out, running from the scene. Rena ran to the Swamp, finding herself there sometime early on the second day. She stumlbed into Ridley Landon, vomiting and alerting the boy to her presence. Ridley came to her aid, helping her through her freakout and patching up her leg. Thankful, Rena asked if there was anyone he wanted to find. Ridley told her about his girlfriend, Raine Schwarz. Rena agreed to help him find her, and after a bit of planning, the two set off in search of Raine. Ridley and Rena walked to the Inland Woods, where by sheer luck they discovered Raine, along with another rather large group of people. One of them, Ricky Fortino, discovered the duo, and ran off, screaming that they were psychos. In the following confusing, Jason Clarke grabbed Raine and fled, and James Mulzet pulled a gun out at Ridley and Rena. Rena freaked out, begging everyone to clam down. James fled, leaving Rena and Ridley alone. Angry, Rena decided to make good on her promise to find Ridley's girlfriend, and followed Jason and Raine to the Hall of Mirrors. After arriving at the hall of mirrors, Rena decided to stay hidden a figure out what they were going to do- a plan ruined by the annoucements, which revealed that Ridley's friend Eva Lancaster had died, causing Ridley to flip out. The rest of the people at the Hall of Mirrors fled, leaving Rena, Ridley, and Raine alone. The two girls tried to comfort Ridley. After a few minutes, the three decided to head out once again, hoping to find shelter in the tunnels. However, Rena was beginning to find her new allies somewhat grating- especially Raine's promises to make sure that more people Ridley loved didn't die. They arrived at the tunnels during Day 4. Wandering near blind through the tunnels, Rena found herself stepping in something wet. It didn't take long for her to deduce that it wasn't water. Pulling out her flashlight and ignoring Ridley's pleas to move forward, Rena discovered that she was stepping the body of Rekka Saionji, who'd been brutally beaten not too long before by R.J Lowe. Rena let her fear get the best of her, resulting in a major breakdown, which cumilated with her screaming at the top of her lungs- getting the attention of Dustin Royal. Rena was further distressed by Ridley and Raine's seemingly uncaring stance at the whole thing- Raine continued to make promises, and Ridley yelled at her, both very eager to leave the body. Rena, however, took this the wrong way, flipping out at the both of them. She yelled at both of them to face reality, before noticing that Dustin had arrived on the scene. They were interrupted by Dayna's annoucement- this one featuring Mr. Kwong and the death of Daisuke Nagazawa. Rena, who was deeply affected by this annoucement, turned on Dustin, believing him to be the killer, and threatening him. Raine slapped her however, crying out that no one was going to kill anyone, both ruining Rena's bluff and sending a shock to the girl. Ridley, after scanning Dustin and discovering no blood on him, yelled at Rena again. Rena snapped back, screaming at Ridley, before breaking down and begging to leave the tunnels. However no one moved, and a fed up Rena decided that she couldn't be near Raine and Ridley anymore, and left them behind, fleeing the tunnels. Rena's fleeing brough her to the Northern Felled Forrest, where she stumbled, literally, upon Garry Villette and Sunil Savarkar- and the newly dead body of Jake Crimson. However, she was interrupted by yet another annoucement, and more collar explosions- several of which resignated greatly with Garry. Upset with her reactions, freak outs, and choices in the game, she decided to stop crying and help Garry, asking if he was alright. After awkwardly introducing herself to the two boys, she asked if they could leave the vicinty of the body. Both boys agreed, and Rena followed the two of them out. Garry, Sunil, and Rena made their way to the Mountain- where Rena was reaquainted with Dustin. Dustin recognized Rena, and acted coldly to her- a fact which was not helped by Sunil accidentally calling Rena crazy, and Rena's subsequent freak out. Dustin reluctantly joined the group, and they continued on- with Rena deciding to stay silent. On the morning of Day 6, Rena discovered that Raine and Ridley had been killed. She managed to keep herself calm for most of the day, but had another breakdown when the group arrived at the Groundskeepers Hut- and found even more bodies. Rena sat down, deciding to give up entirely. She recieved a pep talk from Sunil and Garry, and afterwards decided that she needed to find Raine and Ridley's bodies and give them a proper farewell. She set off from the group, promising to return. On Day 7, she found herself wandering through the Greens- lost. She was struck by a stray bullet that was fired during Alex White and William Hearst's fight, and arrived just in time to see Alex kill Will. Horrified, Rena considered running, but deciding instead to fight Alex and make him pay for his kill. She attacked him, gaining the upperhand for a moment- but Alex ulitmately overpowered her and stabbed her. He finally choked her to death- leaving Rena with the satisfaction that she had actually fought, and letting her die happy. '''Post-Game Evaluation: This girl could have headed an entire career of movie acting. She'd be that girl! The one who screams at everything! Well, it marked the halfway point at least. Memorable Quotes: ' ''"I'm not pathetic. I didn't run away. I'm strong...er...stronger....strong..."- Rena's final words Other/Trivia *Rena was the death that marked the halfway point of v4. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rena, in chronological order. '''Pre-Game: *First time for everything V4: *Droplets *Run From Your Troubles *Accidental Acrophobia *Watch Your Step *It Knows Nothing of Whim *Selfish *Walk On Water Or Drown *I'll Huff and I'll Puff *Overdose on Adrenaline Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rena Peters. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Rena was really a good character. She did a nice job of fulfilling the role of normal girl. There was nothing too special about her, and that in itself was special. She had moments where she was upset, moments where she was strong, (lots of) moments where she was scared. She came off as someone who cared about her friends, but also knew how to watch out for herself. Rena had a horribly traumatic game, including her violent death, but it always felt like a natural part of the scene, not like she was being tortured for kicks, and that made her a good read. Casey showed what you can do if you're only focusing on a single character. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students